


Starco: Entrenamiento sexual.

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violacion sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: Yendo a la academia real, Star se cela por Marco, y decide cambiar su forma de entrenarlo.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz





	Starco: Entrenamiento sexual.

**Author's Note:**

> One short.

Star Butterfly, la princesa rebelde de Mewni, estaba yendo a la "academia real para damas y princesas primerizas", ya que sus padres la habían enviado a ese lugar con la excusa de que aprendiera a comportarse como una dama, y de cierta forma, niéguenlo o no, Star era una excelente estudiante. Su único defecto era que no poseía control total de sus emociones.  
Y esa mañana, Star Butterfly, haciendo sus necesidades en el baño de la academia, le fue imposible evitar aquella charla que tuvieron sus compañeras de clase.  
—¿Ya te enteraste? —Dijo una de ellas —Por allí corren rumores los cuales apuntan a que uno de los escuderos de la reina de Meuni ha estado saliendo y hasta inclusive teniendo sexo con Hekapoo, hasta se cree que es su esclava sexual, ya que dejo de seducir a chicos aleatorios y concentrarse única y exclusivamente a "el".  
—Creo saber de quién hablas. Es aquel terrícola moreno llamado Marco Diaz, ¿o me equivoco?  
—Estas en lo correcto. —Confirmo la chica que había iniciado aquella conversación chismosa.  
Star en esos momentos quedo estupefacta, pero se quedó en silencio. Al volver a su hogar (castillo) en Mewni utilizando sus tijeras dimensionales encaro a su escudero y mejor amigo, Marco Diaz...  
—Je, pues no quiero presumir, pero… —respondió un nervioso Marco luego de escuchar todo lo que Star le comento — ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es el encanto Diaz— egocéntricamente y con orgullo culmino su respuesta.  
—¿Ah, si? —La princesa dio media vuelta y revelo que en su pantalón color blanco había un enorme agujero que dejaba al total descubierto sus grandes glúteos, que al estar así de vulgarmente expuestos coloco nervioso a la vez que emocionaba al mexicano, —Entonces nerd, ¡Tú, yo, entrenamiento sexual, ahora! —Ordeno, mientras Star se quitaba su blusa.  
— ¿Qué rayos, porque tienes un agujero en el…?  
Star no lo dejo terminar, y en su estrés por proseguir con el acto vocifero: — ¿Acaso eres tonto? Cada princesa debe entrenar arduamente con su escudero, y como tú eres considerado por muchos como el mejor entrenare sexualmente contigo desde el crepúsculo hasta el ocasio, para asi poder contra cualquier espada, jeje.  
Una vez que Star dejo expuesto ante la vista de Marco sus pechos, esta se avergonzó un poco, y la hizo cuestionarse: ¿Era suficiente para él? ¿Y si no lo complacía? Con un rubor en sus mejillas realizo una breve amenaza hacia su escudero.  
—Escucha, sé que mis atributos no son como los de esa tal HekkaPoo, pero si llego a oir algo sobre ello no dudare en mandarte a ejecución… ¡Ahhh!  
Su escudero, producto de sus instintos no dejo terminar a su princesa, y con fulcro succiono uno de los atributos de Star. Esta acción fue tan placentera e inolvidable para ambos, pero más para Star quien inmediatamente, después de unos segundos chorreo sus seccresiones como si de una fuente se tratase. Eso incremento su lujuria, y rápidamente agarro el miembro viril de Marco y comenzó a masturbarlo. Marco pego sus muslos a los glúteos de Star como si de un abrazo lujurioso se tratara. Ahí fue cuando la súplica de Star llego:  
—Ahora entrena mi culo real nerd, aunque no me guste tu pequeño miembro lo aceptare. Algo es mejor que nada.  
Star se acostó bocabajo en su cama real, t Marco antes de introducir su miembro en el ano de Star este advirtió: —más te vale estar mintiendo de que no te gusto, ya que una vez que inicie no quiero suplicas.  
—Lo que sea nerd. —Star repuso. —Es hora de ver si lo que dijeron esas chismosas es cierto.  
—Está bien, pero no digas que no te lo adverti.  
—Jajajaja, no seas engreído nerd, yo —Y Marco con brusquedad metio su pene en el tan deseado ano de Star —….Ah, oh por… —Marco retrae su pene para después impulsarlo hacia delante golpeando hasta lo más profundo del trasero de Star —Diooosss… —Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su visión se nublaba. En esos momentos se sentía en el paraíso. —Siento como si hubiera un paraíso en mi culo. —Se lo hizo saber a Marco. Marco ante eso se echó a reír, le hizo gracia el comentario de Star.  
Y al parecer, Star continuo sintiendo el paraíso en du trasero durante las siguientes horas que siguieron gozando y sudando en la cama, haciendo gran variedad de poses eróticas sin descanso alguno. Star se tragaba sus palabras y una que otra gota de esperma de Marco quien le encantaba ver a Star en aquella situación. Star ocasionalmente tenía que morder las sabanas para silenciar sus alaridos, y luego de cinco horas fornicando…  
—No puedo creer que lo hiciéramos por horas. —Confeso un cansado Marco que culminaba su eyaculación en el trasero de Star, —creo que eso fue suficiente, ¿no?  
— ¿Suficiente? ¡Ja, no! Todo esto era un entrenamiento estándar con cinco horas de entrenamiento especial con un intervalo de descanso de quince minutos, asi que descansa bien nerd. No parare hasta que mi culo este bien entrenado.  
Star se levantó y camino desequilibrada, mientras que Marco solo suspiraba.  
Fin.


End file.
